Between You, Uranus' s tears and Me
by ParkHyunRee
Summary: Luhan terjebak hujan, ketakutan dan kebodohannya sendiri. HunHan Sehun Luhan Exo


**Title : between you, uranus's tears and me.**

**Pair **: HunHan

**Chara : luhan, sehun**

**Genre : romance**

**Rate : T+**

**a/n :** terinspirasi dari episode sekian gekkan shoujo dan... nico de angelo. Buat yg ga familiar sama mitologi yunani/romawi bisa baca glosarium di bawah sekali :')

**No Flame Please 3~** i know its not perfect but please be nice :')

**DLDR**, please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.

**Lets spread peace all around the world~~~**

**p.s. dont be rude.**

**...**

Luhan membuka loker sepatunya, mendesah lelah sambil mengganti sepatu sekolahnya, matanya menerawang jauh ke pintu kaca 'tampaknya akan hujan..apa dunia benar benar tidak memberkatiku hari ini..' pikirnya kesal. Yeah, terlambat bangun, tidak sarapan, buku tugas yang tertukar, tertidur di loker ganti saat latihan basket dan berakhir dimarahi pelatih tentu bukan nasib baik yang bertubi untuk Luhan. Dan sekarang rencananya untuk tidur nyenyak dan nyaman dirumah harus gagal dengan hadirnya hujan yang tidak elit ini. Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan duduk di "kenapa harus hujan sih... "desisnya sebal.

Menatap sebal hujan di depan matanya, luhan duduk di undakan depan pintu kaca. Matanya menerawang jauh mengira ngira kapan kiranya uranus berhenti menangisi gaea yang terus bersedih akan anak anak nya yang selalu menyakitinya. Mitologi yunani memang penuh drama dan kisah yang complicated tapi entahlah, luhan tertarik akannya. Tapi jangan bilang siapa siapa ya, luhan kadang berpikir ini sedikit memalukan.

"s-sunbaenim..." suara itu mengagetkan luhan, berbalik sedikit ia sudah menemukan banyak adik kelasnya menatapnya dengan gugup. Okay bagus. Terjebak hujan bersama para fansmu sepertinya bukan ide yang cukup baik "..a-apakah sunbae tidak membawa payung?" tanya nya gugup.

Luhan menggeleng, saat seperti ini bukan saat yang baik untuk membina hubungan dengan fans. Berdiri dan menghampirinya "umh, ani.. aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang" bohongnya sambil melemparkan senyuman.

Terdengar sorakan yang bercampur dengan jeritan yang tidak manusiawi, membuat luhan dengan segera ingin menutup kupingnya dan berlari sekencang kencangnnya. Tapi tidak, luhan paling tidak, tidak sejahat itu. "kalian semua membawa payung kan? Lebih baik pulanglah sekarang daripada hujannya tambah deras" pinta luhan. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan suara lembutnya yang konon jika di dengar dalam jarak dekat mampu membuat siapapun kehilangan akal.

"ne sunbae niiiim"

Suara yang serempak itu langsung membuat luhan menghela napas lega. Akhirnya gadis gadis itu menuruti kehendaknya juga. Tidak, luhan bukannya membenci mereka. Luhan juga sebenarnya sangat ingin meminjam payung siapapun karna pulang kerumah secepatnya adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini. Tapi memikirkan meminjam salah satu payung mereka, lalu besoknnya gadis yang meminjamkan payung kepadannya itu akan di bully habis habisan...

Dengan cepat, luhan memilih tidak.

Hiy membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan apalagi menjadi kenyataan.

Belum sempat luhan kembali meratapi uranus yang belum juga berhenti menangisi ibu dan istrinya itu, orang lain sudah mengagetkannya dengan duduk disampingnnya dan memasang tali sepatunya tanpa menegur, atau bahkan setidaknya menghiraukan luhan sejenak. Seakan luhan hanyalah patung buruk rupa yang membuat orang bahkan enggan melihat siluetnya.

"menyebalkan seperti biasa Lu—eh Sunbaenim?" desis orang itu akhirnya. Memecahkan kekakuan dangan menekankan kata sunbaenim seolah hal tersebut adalah wajib baginya dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kesal "stop it hun."

"oh.. kau—maksutku sunbaenim, memanggilku 'hun'. Bukankah itu memalukan?" sindirnya lalu tersenyum nakal.

Luhan membenci orang ini. Sungguh.

"aku hanya tidak mau disebut meng-anak-emas-kan mu" desis luhan membela diri.

Pfft

Orang itu tertawa, "dengan menambah latihanku berkali kali?, menyuruhku tetap di lapangan untuk membersihkan sisa latihan pada hari yang bukan piketku hanya karna seseorang merusak mood sunbaenim yang agung dengan membeberkan satu fakta kecil tentang.. kita?" namja itu kembali menyindir.

Luhan tertohok, sekejam itukah dia?

"a-aku tidak—"

"entahlah Lu, aku sedikit kecewa"

Luhan berniat membantah, namun perkataan orang itu menyusutkan niatnya untuk kembali berkata kata, sejujurnya.. kejadian itu mungkin jika tidak terjadi saat moodnya sedang buruk dengan kesialan yang terlalu banyak menimpanya ia hanya akan tertawa dan menjadikan kejadian itu lelucon. Mungkin ia tidak akan mengatakan hal hal sepedas itu. Mungkin dia tidak akan membuat orang disampingnya ini.. kecewa.

Senyum nakalanya memudar tergantikan oleh wajah sendu yang menampakkan kekecewaan yang cukup dalam untuk menyayat hati luhan, untuk memaksanya merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Untuk memaksanya berharap pada Mnemosyne agar menghilangkan ingatannya. Atau langsung menceburan diri ke sungai Lethe, tenggelam ke tartarus dan—Tidak tidak tidak! Tidak sampai tartarus. Jangan sampai tartarus.

"aku tau mungkin bagimu aku hanya orang yang cukup menyedihkan dan bisa kau permainkan kapan saja. Tapi entahlah. Sulit bagiku membencimu"

Bayangan luhan terbuyar. Lagi, suara itu. Terlalu indah untuk mengucapkan kata kata yang bahkan tiap suku katanya mampu menusuk luhan tanpa ampun. Tidak tahan, luhan akhirnya membuka mulutnya "bukan begitu se—"

Belum sempat luhan mengutarakan alasannya, orang itu sudah berdiri. Ia tersenyum pada luhan. Bahkan gemuruh yang diciptakan zeus dan tangisan uranus tidak mampu mengelamkan senyuman itu. Mungkin namja yang di depannya ini memang titisan dewi aprodhite yang bahkan tidak terganggu jiwa dan rupanya meski romawi telah mempermainkan banyak wujud yunani pada dewa dewi olimpus.

"gwenchana, aku mengerti perasaan sunbaenim. Maaf aku sudah lancang mengharapkan hal yang mustahil akan dirimu. Maaf telah lancang menyimpan hal yang mungkin bagimu sangat menjijikkan itu. Dan maaf.."

Kata katanya terhenti... kali ini tangisan uranus begitu deras, gemuruh semakin menjadi. Seolah.. bahkan zeus dan uranus pun ingin melindungi hati yang tengah kecewa itu. Hati yang terluka olah panah eros yang mungkin baginya telah salah sasaran.

"maafkan aku karna lancang jatuh cinta padamu.."

Entah hujan dan gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga atau suaranya yang memang begitu lirih. Kata katanya tertelan derasnya hujan dan gemuruh yang bersahut sahutan. Tapi tidak bagi luhan,. Suara itu seolah berbicara di kepalanya. Begitu jelasnya. Begitu lirihnya sampai hati luhan terasa sakit mendengarkan kata kata yang ia ucapkan itu.

Tukk..

Orang itu menjatuhkan sesuatu. "selamat tinggal Lu," lirihnya dan berlari menembus hujan. Meninggalkan luhan yang masih terpaku menatap perih punggung yang mulai basah oleh tangisan uranus itu.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil benda yang orang itu jatuhkan. Sebuah payung, dan foto. Foto itu tidak istimewa hanya fotonya dengan orang itu. Duduk di salah satu tempat istirahat di Lotte World, luhan yang mengambil foto itu. Mereka tampak bahagia walaupun sedikit tampak raut lelah namun senyum dan tawa yang tertera di wajah mereka seolah menghapus semuanya. Ia tersenyum, membalik foto itu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya 'bodoh' desisnya entah kepada siapa. Ia menaruh foto itu ke kantung terdalam seragamnya—luhan mengenakan rompi dan jas sekolahnya—memastikan foto itu tidak akan basah oleh hujan karna tasnya yang terlalu tipis dan isinya yang Cuma baju kotor pasti akan merusak kenangan yang indah itu.

Entah hatinya yang membimbing atau apa tanpa pikir panjang lagi luhan langsung berlari menembus hujan. Mengejar punggung yang sudah basah kuyup itu "SEHUN TUNGGU" teriaknya tidak kalah dari derasnya hujan.

Sosok itu berhenti. Luhan langsung berlari dan berhenti dihadapan sosok itu. tudung jaket yang orang itu pakai jatuh begitu saja. Menampakkan kembali, wajah yang telah mampu meresahkan luhan di tiap malamnya. Yang berbeda hanya kini wajah itu seperti kehilangan sinarnya. Air mata uranus seolah memeluknya dan membiarkannya tenggelam atas kekecewaannya.

Dan tidak, luhan membenci itu.

Luhan membuka payung yang tadi orang itu jatuhkan dan memayunginya. "kenapa sunbae..nim?" tanya sosok itu lirih.

"diam!" pinta luhan sedikit berteriak. Sukes membuat orang dihadapannya itu terkejut dan menunduk.

Luhan mengangkat dagu orang itu dengan tangannya yang lain. "dengarkan aku. Beri aku waktu untuk bicara. Semua perkataanmu sejak tadi terus menusukku. Kau terus bicara bahkan tanpa membiarkanku berbicara..." luhan berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap mata itu. Menangkapnya dengan tatapannya "..aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Hari ini terlalu berat bagiku dan semua kata kata yang ku lontarkan tadi hanya emosi semata. Tidak ada satu persenpun kebenaran dalam kata kata itu. Oh Sehun.."

Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu tetap diam. Mengikuti titah yang luhan inginkan. " aku minta maaf menyebutmu anak ingusan. Menyebut panggilanmu memalukan. Menghina dirimu. dan menghukummu atas alasan yang tidak jelas. Itu... itu semua karna aku ragu. Aku takut..." kata kata yang luhan ujarkan kian mengecil. Sementara sehun masih diam.

"...aku takut cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.. aku takut membiarkan diriku terlena atas semua sikap baikmu. Aku takut ... jatuh cinta sendirian.. aku membencimu oh sehun. Aku benci senyum nakalmu. Aku benci suara lembutmu. Aku benci senyum hangatmu yang terus menghantui tiap mimpiku. Yang memaksaku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri. Yang memaksaku untuk takut kau membenciku..."

..

...

Luhan menangis. Suaranya semakin tertelan hujan. Tidak ada balasan dari sehun. Adik kelasnya itu tetap diam. Luhan pasrah, semua ketakutannya telah menjadi nyata karna kebodohannya sendiri. Meski ia telah mendengar pernyataan sehun hatinya tetap takut. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah sangat bodoh melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Membuat sehun kecewa padanya. Membuat sehun membencinya. Menjadikan ketakutannya kenyataan.

Grep

Luhan merasakannya...

"bodoh"

Suara lembut itu terdengar jelas di telinga kanannya. Tangan itu merengkuhnya, membawa kepalanya terlindung dari tangisan uranus. Membawa dirinya merasakan detak jantung yang sama berpacunya dengan miliknya. Memberinya kehangatan, dan melinduninya dari angin favonius yang mungkin cemburu atas kisah mereka.

"Lu..." panggil sehun lembut "apa yang kau katakan benar?" tanyanya melanjutkan.

Luhan tidak mampu menjawab ia hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan itu. Membuat sehun memeluknya semakin erat. "bodoh" lagi, sehun menyebutnya bodoh. Luhan tidak marah, ia malah tersenyum dalam pelukan itu. Ia pantas mendapatkannya

Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengambil payung yang luhan jatuhkan. Ia menyerahkannya pada luhan "pulang lah" pintanya lembut. Ia mengusap wajah luhan yang basah oleh hujan dan memakaikannya sebuah topi yang ia ambil dari tas "eomma akan sangat khawatir jika anak kesayangannya ini pulang larut dan basah kuyup" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"tapi kau..."

..

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, tanpa napsu yang berarti. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis yang menghangatkan. Membuat wajah luhan memerah atas aksi sehun yang tiba tiba "hh.. sampai ketemu dirumah Lu,..." ucap sehun setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan yang masih terpaku memegangi bibirnya.

"JANGAN PULANG LARUT OH SEHUN!" teriak luhan akhirnya.

Sosok sehun tampak berhenti sebentar, ia berbalik hanya untuk mengatakan "ne Wu-sshi.. wo ai ni.."

!

"na..nado.." lirih luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Eros benar. Tidak ada yang salah tentang cinta, bagaimanapun, sesalah apapun orang memandangnya. Kita yang merasakannya. Cinta memang tidak adil karna cinta bukanlah permainan. Tidak sesederhanya lembut dan harumnya bunga, cinta butuh keberanian dan kejujuran karna hanya setelah usaha itu cinta membuahkan ganjaran. Mungkin luhan beruntung, setelah melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti favonius.. eros masih melindungi Sehunnya. Bagaimana orang melihatnya nanti urusan belakangan, yang penting sekarang ia tau.

Ia tidak perlu takut lagi.

Tidak perlu takut untuk mencintai Oh Sehun, yang ternyata juga mencintainya..

adiknya sendiri.

**Tamat**

**...**

"ASTAGA LUHAN HYUNG AIR LIUR MU MERUSAK NOVELKU!"

"e..eh? eh? Sudah pagi?" luhan terbangun di sofa dan langsung mendapati sehun menatapnya dengan tampang marah. Sementara novel House of hades yang ia pinjam dari sehun beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi bantalnya dan tampak sedikit—uhmungkinbanyak terkena air liurnya "astaga.. maaf maaf, aku menunggui kalian pulang...jadi tertidur disini"

"bohong tuh.. luhan hyung bacain novel itu sampe pagi" sindir baekhyun yang keluar dari dapur dengan mug yodanya.

Sehun geleng gelang kepala "aku meminjamkanmu bukan supaya kau bisa begadang hyung huh" desahnya. "apa lehermu sakit? Pindahlah ke kamar dan tidur lagi"

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah sehun dan menyalakan TV tidak peduli "hahaha luhan hyung pasti bermimpi bagus tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Dia sampai mengigaukan namamu dan eros entah siapa itu eros haha"

"eh?" sehun menoleh ke luhan bingung meminta penjelasan.

Wajah luhan merah padam... sebentar... jangan bilang tadi itu hanya mimpi dan ..dia sampai mengigaukan nama sehun? SIAL INI SEMUA GARA GARA NICO!

**Tamat**

**...**

**JENG JENG JENG JENG JENGGGGGG HA HAI SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** , hahahhahah ganyangka hhahahhahaha bisa juga hahhahaha akhirnya aku bisa bikin _**ff HunHan**_ :''') wkk ff ini sebenernya udh jd semaca prompt tertinggal di word setelah ntn gekkan shoujo nozakikun entah episode berapa itu yang mereka kejebak hujan. Dan baru diselesaiin pagi ini setelah namatin heroes of olympusnya om rick riordan jadi mohon maaf banget karna pengandaiannya pada pake dewadewiplus titan yunani romawi daaan semua kisah favonious.. kata kata eros.. dikutip dari pertemuan mereka dengan jason grace dan nico de angelo di House of hades~~ dan juga wikipedia. Haha. Oh ya yang terakhir.. buat yang belom baca heroes of olympus di abaiin aja tapi buat yang penasaran aku jelasin secara singkat. Jadi di salah satu plot itu ada kisah dimana nico salah satu heronya ketemu sama eros terus diuji buat jujur tentang perasaannya gitu. Tapi nico gamau. Nico takut nyatainnya takut org benci sama dia gitu tp akhirnya dia nyatain perasaannya..

Hah aku gatau ini fail atau enggak... wkkk gimana menurut kalian? **Tolong di review yaaaah**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca apalagi yang ngereview :'''') kalo menurut kalian bagus mungkin aku bisa bikin ff hunhan lagi :''') tp kalo ternyata yg suka ga banyak... kayaknya aku bakal stop bikin ff hunhan wkkk anw.. aku bikin ff satu lagi judulnya circus. Kalo sempet dibaca ya di review jugaa ^^.

**Okay okay sekali lagi terimakasih semuanyaaaa. See you next water time~~~**

**...**

**glosarium **

**Uranus** : dewa langit dalam mitologi yunani. Anak sekaligus suami dari Gaea.

**Gaea :** dewi bumi yunani.

**Zeus :** dewa langit dan raja dewa dewi yunani.

**Favonius :** dewa angin barat romawi; zaphyr adalah wujud yunaninya. Favonius pernah melakukan kesalahan dan membunuh pria yang ia cintai karna cemburu. Orang yang ia cintai adalah kekasih apollo. Beliau dilindungi eros karna eros merasa perbuatan itu terjadi karna favonius telah dibuat gila oleh cinta jadi ia memaafkannya dan melindunginya

**Eros :** dewa cinta yunani. Wujud romawinya : cupid.

**Mnemosyne :** dewi memori; anak uranus dan gaea.

**Lethe :** sungai kelalaian yang menghapus memori.

**Tartarus :** roh lubang kelam, suami gaea;


End file.
